The Rich, The Adverage, and The Loved
by Iamhappytojustbealive
Summary: We all know Yami He's separted from Yugi. and we all Seto. Well, what if their lives were switched! Seto would be adverge and Yami filthy rich! They would have the same personailites, friends, and family memebers. Plus, they both have crushes on each othe
1. Chapter 1

**With Seto**

"I'm not that hungry..." Seto says as he decides to not eat lunch. Instead, he opts to go sit underneath the sakura tree and read a book. So, he starts down the hall for the desired destination.

**With Yami**

"What do you have for lunch today Yami?" Jounchi asked.

"The usual." Yami stated sighing. "So, guys where are we eating at today?"

"How about the table by the sakura tree?" Anzu suggested. "After we go to the classroom and get the book Yami left."

"Sounds great to me." Honda said. "As long as we eat soon. My stomach is starting to eat itself."

"Wouldn't want that to happen..." Jounchi mumbled sarcasticly.

"Hey!" Honda said and punched Jou in the arm. Jou frowned and punched back. They were soon wrestling and no one was paying attention to where they were going.

**With Them Both**

Seto was also not looking at where he was; ergo, he and Yami collied with each other. They both fell to the floor with a unpleasent 'thump'. Although, Seto had taken most of the blow from the impact as he landed on the bottom and Yami landed on top of him. Seto slowly looked up to see Yami staring at him with an outlandish emotion on his face. He blushed slightly and moved uncomfortably. Yami blinked and slowly climbed off of Seto. He then stood on his feet and held his hand out.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Yami apologized as Seto took his hand and he pulled him up. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Seto said dusting himself off after he was pulled up. He looked around for his book and noticed that it was behind Yami. Yami turned his head to follow Seto's eyes. He smiled and picked up Seto's book.

"Here you go." Yami said handing the book to Seto. Seto took the book quickly and brushed passed Yami and the others. "Hey, wait up!"

"..." Seto stopped and turned around.

"Eat lunch with me and my friends." Yami suggested. Seto frowned and snorted as turned and walked off. "Or not..."

"Man, why is he such a jerk!" Honda said and Anzu shrugged.

"Ya' just can explain some people." Jou said shaking his head.

"Let's just go eat lunch and forget about that book..." Yami said softly and turned to follow Seto.

**With Seto (Seto's POV)**

"Why did I turn down his offer?" I asked myself as I sat down underneath the sakura tree. I sigh and shook my head. "Because you're stupid Seto."

"I beg to differ." A voice said which startled me. I turned my head to see Bakura standing next to me. "Though you have me wondering sometimes, with you talking to yourself."

"Bakura?"

"I believe that's my name." Bakura said while sitting next to me. "What book are you reading?"

"My Golden Enchantment" I answered.

"Is it good?" He asked.

"I wouldn't know, I HAVEN'T started reading it yet." I said hinting slightly.

"I'm surpised, I usually see you reading or studying."

"I just haven't had time ALONE to read it." I stated hinting some more. He only moved closer and peered at the book.

"It's by Jane Agustine." He stated. "She's good."

"You've read her books?" I asked surpised. He nodded and smiled.

"My favorite of her books is The Enigma of Life." He said. I gasped surpised.

"That's my favorite of hers too!" I said.

"Do you like Crying Sliver?" He asked then stated. "That's my second favorite book."

"Mine, too!"

"That's weird." He said, then asked. "What other books are you interested in?"

"I-" I started, but someone cut me off.

"Hi, Seto." Yami said cheerfully as he sat at the table beside the tree with his friends. I nod my head in acknowledgement. "Are you sure that you don't want to eat lunch with me--us. cough us."

"I..." I searched my head trying to find an answer, when Bakura answered for me.

"He's already having it with me." Bakura said.

"Oh..." Yami said and turned around quickly.

"They're both jerks." Honda muttered loud enough for me to hear. I sighed.

"Not jerks, assholes." Joey corrected him.

"This is going to be a tedious lunch..." I thought and sighed.

"So, have you read any books by Steven Crow?" He asked.

"Of course!" I answered proudly. "What's your favorite book?"

" I have two, Friendly Thoroughfare and Hugger-Mugger. What's yours?" He answered, then asked.

"Family Unit."

"Oh, is that the one about the boy and his little sister and brother?" He asked and I nodded my head. "The boy struggles to hold his family together even though he's only sixteen. He even get a job and straight A's."

"Yeah, that's it..." I said smiling.

"It's a really good book." Bakura stated nodding his in agreement. "So, what is your most favorite book and/or author?"

"Hm..." I hummed as I thought. "I would have to say...My Seasons by my favovorite author-"

"Christee O'Bryant." Bakura finished. "She's my favorite author, too. However, my favorite book, which is written by her is, My Life, My Love, My Baby."

"I like that one too..." I said sighing. "You know, it feels nice to have someone to talk to that reads what I read."

"The feelings mutual." Bakura said. "I was wonder how about we- The bell rung intrupting him."

"..." I climbed to my feet and hastily made way to my third peroid class, which was art.

"See you!" I heard Bakura yell to me.

Once in class, I sat down in my usual seat in the back and looked outside through the window. I stared out there for about 3 mintues, then the bell wrong. I looked from the window to the art teacher.

"Alright, my svelte, endowed artists." Mrs. Kouichi said sarcastically and clapped her hand in fake enthusisasm. "I want you two get into pairs."

Everyone sat still.

"Now!" She shouted.

Everyone started getting into pairs. I sighed and looked at my desk until I heard my name being called. I looked up to see Yami standing up in front of my desk looking somewhat nervous.

"Do you want to be partners?" He asked. I looked around and saw most people paired up, except for a few. I irresolutely nodded my head. "Ok."

Yami pulled a desk so that it touched mine and he sat facing towards me.

"Great! Now that everyone has a partner, I want each of you pairs to make a design for a fresco. I will grade all of the same; however, the best design will be painted on the wall on the for the local restaurant Rick's and win something." She explained. "Now, get started. This will be due two weeks from today on Monday. This means for you, more intellegent ones, that since today is Friday, you have 9 days, counting the weekends and not counting the due date."

She sat at her desk and started typing on her computer, leaving the class to fend for themselves.

"So, what do think we should do?" Yami asked while leaning back in his desk. I shrugged. "Well...how about we form a list of ideas that we like."

"..." I nodded my head in agreement.

"Ok." Yami says as he gets out a piece of paper and a pencil. "I like sports."

"You're suppose to say something you like." Yami said, waiting. I blushed slightly.

"Books..." I mumbled.

"What?" He asked.

"Books." I mumbled louder so that he could hear.

"Ok, I like making friends." Yami said.

"I...I..."

"Take your time." He stated patently. I frowned.

"I hate this project. It's stupid." I stated while crossing my arms over my abdomen.

"It's not stupid, you just need to open up more."

"..." I look outside at the Sakura tree. The only reason I sat in the seat, besides it being in the back, was because of the view it had of the blooming Sakura tree.

"So, do you like anything else?" Yami asked.

"..." I thought on what I like, but couldn't come up with anything. Yami sighed and followed my gaze.

"You like the outdoors?" He asked curiously. I looked at him and nodded my head slightly. "Ok."

He wrote that down in his sloppy handwritting.

"How does writing this stuff down in your frowzy handwritting help us?" I asked agiatated.

"It's called brain storming." Yami answered. "And my hand writting is legible."

"By you..." I muttered and sighed. "Alright, now that we have ideas, Oh, Great Brain Stormer, what are we going to do now?"

"We could go with one idea or combine some." Yami stated, while narrowing his eyes at me for calling him a name. "What do you want?"

"To not do this project." I answered.

"Let me rephrase...What do you want to do ON OUR PROJECT?" Yami asked exasperated. I shrugged. "Well, what's your favorite thing? I heard you talking to Bakura about your favorite book. I think that it was called My Seasons, what's it about?"

"You were listening to us?" I asked curiously. Yami blushed slightly.

"Well, um...it was kind of hard not to hear, you were behind us and talking loudly." Yami explained.

"Next time, I'll be quiet." I said. "And will try not to be near you."

"Why?" Yami asked. "I didn't mind listening. I actually wouldn't mind reading the books you guys talked about. The only books that I have read were by Renee Mcmillon."

"Renee Mcmillon, she's a good writer." I stated offhand and Yami nodded in greeting.

"See, now we're getting somewhere." Yami said excitedly. "So, your favorite thing is to read books and your favorite book is My Seasons."

"..." I nodded my head, but remained slient.

"My favorite thing is the outside." Yami said. "Now, lets combine them to form a picture. What's My Seasons about?"

"Its...its about this guy whose life switches like the seasons. Sometimes...it's great; sometimes, it's depressing; sometimes, it's cruel; and sometimes it makes him cold to people. That's why its called My Seasons..." I mumbled to him.

"Really, it sounds like an interesting book." Yami said and I nodded my head. "That would go great with the outside! Don't you agree?"

"How?" I asked confused.

"We can do a picture of outside with the seasons changing." He said.

"I suppose, but how are we going to show all of the seasons?"

"Now, that's the hard part..."

* * *

**I do not own Yugi-Oh...sigh...I hate crappy disclaimers, but how can you not make them crappy! Of course, I don't own Yugi-Oh! I wouldn't be writting on this website if I did!**


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: We all know Yami (He's separted from Yugi.) and we all Seto. Well, what if their lives were switched! Seto would be adverge and Yami filthy rich! They would have the same personailites, friends, and family memebers. Plus, they both have crushes on each other! Not only that, but what if someone else liked Seto also.

_**Recap:**_

_**With Seto**_

_"We could go with one idea or combine some." Yami stated, while narrowing his eyes at me for calling him a name. "What do you want?"_

_"To not do this project." I answered._

_"Let me rephrase...What do you want to do ON OUR PROJECT?" Yami asked exasperated. I shrugged. "Well, what's your favorite thing? I heard you talking to Bakura about your favorite book. I think that it was called My Seasons, what's it about?"_

_"You were listening to us?" I asked curiously. Yami blushed slightly._

_"Well, um...it was kind of hard not to hear, you were behind us and talking loudly." Yami explained._

_"Next time, I'll be quiet." I said. "And will try not to be near you."_

_"Why?" Yami asked. "I didn't mind listening. I actually wouldn't mind reading the books you guys talked about. The only books that I have read were by Renee Mcmillon."_

_"Renee Mcmillon, she's a good writer." I stated offhand and Yami nodded in greeting._

_"See, now we're getting somewhere." Yami said excitedly. "So, your favorite thing is to read books and your favorite book is My Seasons."_

_"..." I nodded my head, but remained slient._

_"My favorite thing is the outside." Yami said. "Now, lets combine them to form a picture. What's My Seasons about?"_

_"Its...its about this guy whose life switches like the seasons. Sometimes...it's great; sometimes, it's depressing; sometimes, it's cruel; and sometimes it makes him cold to people. That's why its called My Seasons..." I mumbled to him._

_"Really, it sounds like an interesting book." Yami said and I nodded my head. "That would go great with the outside! Don't you agree?"_

_"How?" I asked confused._

_"We can do a picture of outside with the seasons changing." He said._

_"I suppose, but how are we going to show all of the seasons?"_

_"Now, that's the hard part..."

* * *

_

**With Seto**

"So, let me get this straight. You want to start with spring and slowly transacte that into summer, then automn, and finally winter?" I asked Yami incredusouly.

"I know it sounds a little hard, but I think we can do it." Yami told me. "I've seen your artwork, it's better than mine."

"And?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Is that suposse to mean something?"

"Not a lot of people draw better than me Seto. Just accept the compliment." Yami told me. I blushed slightly.

"Whatever...Look, when and where are we going to work on it?" I asked. Yami thought.

"We could take turns. Half of the time, we'll work at my house; and the other half, we'll work at your house." Yami suggested. "What do you think?"

"Fine by me, except..." I trail off. Yami frowned slightly.

"Except, what?"

"I have a little brother and I have to watch him. I have no one to keep him." I amedited.

"Then bring him." Yami said, smiling at me. "What's his name?"

"..." I just looked at Yami.

"What? I was just asking." Yami said defensely.

"Mokuba." I answered relunctunly. Yami brighted up.

"Mokuba! That's Yugi's best friend! He goes over there all the time!" Yami told me. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, he does. Yugi's...very hyper." I said while shaking my head. "He's a good kid though."

"I suppose. I wonder how come I didn't connect you to Mokuba...?" He asked himself, then said to me. "I bet you didn't either."

"Actually, I knew..." I confused. Yami pouted.

"That's not fair." Yami stated. "You knew about me, but I didn't know about you."

"Who says life is fair?" I asked Yami, who gave me an odd look.

"No one..." Yami said. We stared at each other for a while. Yami opend his mouth to say something, but the bell rung.

"Class Dismiss!" Mrs. Kouichi told everyone else. I quickly packed up and left the room. "Thank goodness, it's friday!"

"Seto, wait up!" Yami called after me. I would have kept walking, but my math book fell on the floor and I had to pick it up. Yami had caught up with me and walked beside me. "I was wonder if you want to get started today?"

"..." I gave him a look.

"Unless you don't want to." He said quickly, looking deflated.

"I have nothing else to do, then entertain your brother and mine." I told him. He brighted.

"Cool, let's swing by the lockers and I'll drive us over there." Yami said and started picking up his pace to reach his locker. I rolled my eyes. I walked up the steps to the second floor, where my lockers were.

It was semi-pack with students. I walked up to my locker, inputed the combination, and opened it. I put all my books in it, except my science book because we have a quiz tomorrow; also, I would like to keep my perfect score record of A+. I was about to reach up and close my locker, when someone else did. I jumped slightly as Bakura came out of no where and leaned on my locker, flashing me a smile.

"Fancy seeing you here." He said.

"You, too. I didn't except seeing you here at school, especailly after lunch." I said sarcastically. Bakura's smile didn't falter however.

"So, what are you doing after school?" He asked me.

"Nothing, but working on a project with my partner." I told him and walked away.

"Do you always work?" Bakura asked, running up besides me. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, nothing gets done with playing around." I told him.

"You should loosen up." Bakura stated. I glare at him.

"I'll take your advice, when I ask for it." I told him coldly. He was about to say something as we walked into the hallway of the first floor, when Yami called my name.

"Seto, what took you so long?" He asked worriedly. I gestured towards Bakura with my right hand. Yami looked at Bakura and frowned, then looked back at me. "Well, let's get going."

"Fine." I said and followed him. "Hope to meet you sometime again, Bakura." I said sarcastically without looking behind me to Bakura.

"Sure, it's a date!" I heard Bakura yell.

"He's weird." Yami said, still frowning. I shrugged. "Are you friends with him?"

"I have no friends." I told him. Yami looked at me surprised.

"Aren't we friends?" Yami asked, sounding hurt. I raised my eyebrow.

"When were we friends?" I asked him, not excepting an answer. It was slient as we made it to his car. He unlocked it and we climbed in. Yami drove to my house, tapping his hand on the steering wheel. He looked to be in thought.

"Why?" He asked suddenly. I looked at him confused.

"Why, what?" I asked back.

"Why aren't we friends?" He asked and looked at me from the corner of his eye, then back at the road.

"..." I thought, then answered. "Friends talk to each other."

"We do talk, or at least I try to..." Yami said and sighed. "Why are you so difficult?"

"Why are you so stubborn?" I retorted. "Why do you want to be my friend so much?"

"..." Yami blushed slightly. "Because...I...I think that...you're a cool person."

"Cool?" I looked at Yami as if he grew a third head.

"Yeah, you're cool." Yami repeated. "You don't think about what anyone thinks about you. You have the best grades ever, and you don't study that much. Yugi's talks about Mokuba's big brother. And I believe him...that you're a caring person. Not a stone cold genius."

"..." I blush at Yami's words. Yami saw this out the corner of his eye and smiled. "There it is."

I said and point to the game shop. Yami pulled up into a parking space. Once the car was off, I quickly up buclked my seat belt and quickly got out of the car. I walked into the shop.

"Moki!" I called.

"Seto!" Mokuba and Yugi yelled as they ran into the shop out of the house and glomped me. I groaned under the weight.

"Don't sufficate him!" Yami scolded them. They got off of me, then glomped Yami.

"Yami!" Mokuba and Yugi yelled together. I got on my feet and watched in amusement how Yami was wresteling the two of them.

"Seto, a little help him!" Yami called from the floor. I gave him a look that told him that he was all on his own and went to tell Valron to close the shop.

"Hi, Seto!" Valron greeted me cheerfully and smiled. I nodded my head at him in acknowlegedment. I pulled out his paycheck that I wrote yesterday and gave it to him. His smile increased. "Cool!"

"I want you to close the shop." Seto told Valron as he turned the sign from open to close.

"YOU'RE CLOSING EARLY TODAY!" Valron said loudly. Seto rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to ask why you're acting so surprise." Seto said to him. "Sweep up, dust, and tally and record todays earnings. Then you can leave. When you're done, lock the cash registar and shop door."

"Okay-dokey Boss!" Valron said to Seto and went to grab a broom. Seto went into the living room where Mokuba and Yugi were sitting on the edge of their chair while watching T.V. Seto rolled his eyes and glanced around for Yami.

"Where's-" Seto started.

"In your room." Mokuba and Yugi interjected. Seto rolled his eyes again and walked to his room.

When he got there, Yami was looking at a picture of his mother and Mokuba. Yami gently reached up and grazed his hand over the picture taking in the texture, the look.

"Beautiful...I wonder who that beautiful woman is...I know that little kid in there is Mokuba, he has the same smile on the picture in real life...I wonder who drew it...and why Seto is not in it..." Yami mumbled. Seto almost smiled at the compliment. He was about to say something to make his presence known, but Yami started talking to himself. "It's beautiful and nearly perfect...like...Se-"

Seto took a step closer as if something pushed him to do it and tripped over Yami's backpack that had been conviently place there. He cursed as he fell face first into the floor. Yami jumped startled at the sound of cursing and someone falling. He smiled and walked over to the fallen Seto.

"Falling for me already?"

* * *

**I do not own Yugi-Oh...sigh...I hate crappy disclaimers, but how can you not make them crappy! Of course, I don't own Yugi-Oh! I wouldn't be writting on this website if I did!**


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: We all know Yami (He's separted from Yugi.) and we all Seto. Well, what if their lives were switched! Seto would be adverge and Yami filthy rich! They would have the same personailites, friends, and family memebers. Plus, they both have crushes on each other! Not only that, but what if someone else liked Seto also.

_**Recap:**_

_**With Seto**_

_"Where's-" Seto started._

_"In your room." Mokuba and Yugi interjected. Seto rolled his eyes again and walked to his room._

_When he got there, Yami was looking at a picture of his mother and Mokuba. Yami gently reached up and grazed his hand over the picture taking in the texture, the look._

_"Beautiful...I wonder who that beautiful woman is...I know that little kid in there is Mokuba, he has the same smile on the picture in real life...I wonder who drew it...and why Seto is not in it..." Yami mumbled. Seto almost smiled at the compliment. He was about to say something to make his presence known, but Yami started talking to himself. "It's beautiful and nearly perfect...like...Se-"_

_Seto took a step closer as if something pushed him to do it and tripped over Yami's backpack that had been conviently place there. He cursed as he fell face first into the floor. Yami jumped startled at the sound of cursing and someone falling. He smiled and walked over to the fallen Seto._

_"Falling for me already?"

* * *

_

**With Seto**

"In your dreams." I told him as he (as gracfully could) stood back up. Yami whispered something. "What?"

"I said, let's get started on the project." Yami quickly answered. I raised an eyebrow, but soon shrugged it off. I sat my books down on my desk and pulled out a chair, which I sat in.

"..." Yami stared at me for awhile, and I stared at him. He then cleared his throat. "Uh..."

"What?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Aren't you going to offer me a seat?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Uh, no."

" --; "

"Fine..." I said, then gestured to the floor. "Have a seat." He pouted at me.

"Seto..."

"Fine!" I pulled out another chair. "There!"

"Why, thank you." Yami said with a smirk as he took the chair and placed it next to the one I sat in. "Now, let's get started..."

After about a couple of hours of sketches, idea plotting, and agruements (LOTS OF AGRUMENTS!), we finished our first mini-draft that Yami deemed worthy.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it? And it only took us a couple of hours..." Yami teased. I glared at him. "What?!?"

"We would have gotten done a lot faster if YOU had just stopped ADDING things to it!" I complained.

"You added things to." Yami pointed out. I rolled my eyes. "I'm hungry."

"..."

"Seto..." Yami looked at me exptecntly.

"What?" I asked with narrow eyes.

"I said that I was hungry." Yami repeated.

"And...?"

"You have to feed your guest." Yami stated. I raised my eyebrow.

"That's IF I have guest." I told Yami. "I have an annoying partner, unstead!"

"; ; " Yami fake sobbed. "You hurt me Seto-kun..." I slightly blushed and glared at him.

* * *

"Yum! Where did you learn to cook Seto?" Yami asked as he ate the food by mouthfuls. I grimaced in disgust.

"He learnt on his own!" Mokuba told Yami, who smiled a bright, toothy smile at me. I turned a little green as I saw all the pre-chewed food in Yami's mouth with some of it dripping a long the sides.

"It's pretty good for a self-learner!" Yami compliment after he swallowed. He then went back to eating. I covered my mouth feeling slightly sick.

"Yami, slow down!" Yugi scolded. "You're going to get sick eating that fast! Plus, it looks like you already made Seto sick." Yami swallowed and looked at me. He smiled sheepishly when he saw my expression.

"Sorry, can't help myself when I taste good food and am starving." Yami explained.

* * *

"Wow! You're still good Seto!" Yugi said, as I beat him again at Dead or Alive 4©. "You cheated!"

"Sore loser." I stated and shook my head. "You know the rules."

"Fine..." Yugi said and sighed.

"What rules?" Yami asked curiously.

"If you win against someone after challeging them to a game, then the loser owes you a favor." Mokuba explained. "So far, Yugi and I owe Seto about ten favors."

"Hey, can I borrow some of those favors?" Yami asked me teasingly and gestured to Yugi. "He won't listen a lot of times."

"Why you!" Yugi jumped on Yami.

"Hey! Seto help me!" Yami screamed as Mokuba jumped on him too.

"Deja vu." I said as I lied down on the couch and watch them lazily. I closed his eyes and sighed. _He's acting as if we've been friends since forever... And then there's Bakura-Wait...it's quiet...too quiet..._

I slowly opened his eyes. A scream caught in my throat as Yami jumped on me, followed by Yugi and Mokuba. My breathe was knock out of me. As soon as I caught my breathe, I yelled at them.

"Off, off, off, off!" I yelled, trying to push them off. "You all are too fat!"

"Fat!" Yami shouted, then pouted. "That's not a nice thing to say..."

"Yugi, Mokuba! You owe me!" I told them. They sighed and climbed off of me, leaving only Yami. Yami pointed at them.

"That's not fair! You guys said that you would help me get him!" Yami accused. My eyes narrowed at him.

"Did you?" I asked. Yami scracthed his head sheepishly. I then noticed what postion we were in. I was on my back, and Yami was now sitting up in between my legs. I blushed slightly, and looked at Mokuba and Yugi. "You two, if you tackle Yami and tickle him for at least five minutes straight, that'll take three favors you owe me."

"REAlly..." Yugi said evily as he and Mokuba rubbed their hands together and laughed evily.

"You guys...You would..." Yami pleaded as he slowly got up and stood on his feet. Mokuba smirked.

"Usually we wouldn't... but..." Yugi trailed off and jumped on Yami. "Now Mokuba!"

"Noooooooooooooooo!" Yami shouted. I laughed slightly.

* * *

"Well, I had a nice time tonight Seto." Yami said. He was standing out of the door, and I was leaning in the doorway. I raised my eyebrow.

"Right..."

"So..." He trailed off as he looked me in the eyes.

"So?" I asked. He cleared his throat and looked away. I tilted my head. _Was that a blush...? No..._

"I'll see you at school Monday." He said. "You know..."

"Okay..." I said, wondering if he was on crack or something.

"Unless, I...you're not busy tomorrow? You see, Yugi and I are going to the mall tomorrow to shop and go to the acrade." He asked and looked back at me. "You aren't, are you?"

"He's not!" Mokuba shouted from behind me, starlting the both of us.

"Great, we'll pick you and Mokuba up at 10:30 tomorrow!" Yami said excitedly with a bright smile. "See you then!"

"Wait! I di-" I started, but Yami had already got in the car and drove off. I sighed heavily as I stepped inside and closed and locked the door. I glared at Mokuba, who nervously laughed.

"Uh...I think I'll go to bed now!" He annocued and shot out of the room and up the stairs. "Night Seto!"

* * *

"Set, wake up!" Mokuba yelled in my ear. I groaned and knocked a pillow in his face. "Hey! It's 9:00!"

"So...I always sleep in late." I stated and turned over to glare at him.

"Not today! You have to get ready for your date!"

"I don't have a date!" I shouted at him, which made him roll his eyes.

"Set, really. I read your diary...you like him." He stated flatly. My eyes widen in surprise, then narrow in anger.

"YOU READ MY DIA-JOURNAL!" I yelled.

"Uh...he he..."

"You are SOOOOOOOOOOO going to get it!" I growled and jumped towards him. He squeaked and dodged. He ran out of the room with me following.

"Set, no! You're not thinking straight!"

"You won't be either when I'm done with you! You'll be lucky if you're ABLE to think at all!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

I sighed as I went to answer the doorbell. I opened my door and was glomped by Yugi.

"Heya, Set!" Yugi greeted. "Where' Mokie?"

"Somewhere around here..." I said in an evil voice and smiled a creepy smile. Yugi got off of me.

"...Did you kill him?" He asked. I sweat-dropped. I heard someone laughed and looked over to see Yami holding out his hand for me to take, which I did. He pulled me up.

"Where IS Mokuba?" Yami asked, with my hand still in his. I pulled my hand away and walked to a closet in the shop where we kept the mop, broom, etc. I opened it and Mokuba fell out.

"Mhhm..." He shouted and struggled. His hands and feet were tied behind his back with a cloth and his mouth was covered with tape. I smirked and snatched the tape from his mouth, making him yell in pain.

"Ow!" He glared at me, then looked at Yami and Yugi. "Thank goodness you guys are here! He's a madman! A madman, I tell you! You've got to untie me!" Yami and Yugi sweat-dropped as I laughed evily.

"Uh..." Yugi and Yami took a step back.

* * *

"..." I remained slient as Yugi and Mokuba told in the back seat. I was looking out the window, watching things pass by.

"So, what did Mokuba do to make you tie him up like that?" Yami asked.

"He...did something I told him never to do." I said in a 'leave it at that' voice. Yami gave me a look, but said no more.

* * *

"Oh! I want that!" Yugi exclaimed as he dragged Yami and Mokuba into yet ANOTHER store. He dragged Yami, because Yami had the money; and Mokuba, because Mokuba was his best friend. I sighed bored and was looking around when something caught my eye. I walked over to the sign, which said 'Book Signing Today by Seymour Raven'.

I smiled. He didn't make a lot of public apperences. I walked over and got behind a person that looked familar.

"Bakura?" I asked. Bakura turned around and looked surprised to see me there.

"Seto! You've come to have your book signed?" Bakura asked. I started to nod my head, but then noticed that I didn't have a book by him. I shook my head.

"I don't have a boo-" Before I could finish, he shoved a book at me. I shook my head. "I can't your book."

"I have more than one, see." He said and showed me another book. He blushed slightly. "I...I was going to have him sign both...and give one to you on Monday..." I blushed slightly as I took the book.

"Um...thanks..." I said. He smiled and moved forward when the line did.

"So, what brings you to the mall?" He asked.

"My little brother and his friends." I answered. "It's kind of boring watching them shop."

"How about we grab some milkshakes after this?" He asked, sounding slightly nervous. I shrugged my shoulder.

"I have nothing better to do." I told him. He smiled and moved again as the line moved.

* * *

"Then, I told my younger brother that if he wanted to wake up EXTRA early, then he had to drink the WHOLE gallon of milk. He wet the bed and had the runs all day." Bakura told me, which I laughed at slightly. I shook my head.

"That was mean..." I said amused. Bakura shrugged his shoulders and sucked the rest of his milkshake through his straw. I also finished mine.

"You know..." Bakura started as he looked at me wiedly. I raised my eyebrow and tilted my head. "It's nice to have someone to talk to that has somethings in common with you."

"..." I thought for a while and agreed. I was about to voice my opion when I heard.

"Seto Kaiba!"

I turned around to see an angry Mokuba and Yugi stomping to me followed by a slightly upset Yami. I kind of forgot about them...

"Set, were you here the whole time we've been looking for you!" Yugi asked angrilly.

"No, Mother, I wasn't." I answered scrasticlly. Mokuba huffed.

"We were worried Seto." Yami explained.

"He was with me the whole time." Bakura explained. Mokuba, Yugi, and Yami looked horrifed for some reason. I sweat-dropped.

"Well, he has to leave with us now." Mokuba said as he grabbed my arm and gave me a yank, meaning that I had to get up or I'd lose an arm. I sighed and got up.

"Thank you for the book and milkshake." I told him polightly. He smiled.

"Anytime."

"Let's go..." Yami said while grabbing my hand and dragging me away.


	4. NOOOOOO!

SORRY, EVERYONE BUT THERE WILL BE NO UPDATES IN QQQQQQQQQUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT A WHILE! MY COMPUTER BROKE DOWN AND ERASED EVERY THING THAT I HAD! HOPEFULLY, I WILL BE ABLE TO UPDATE WITH IN THE NEXT TO WEEKS! I JUST THOUGHT YOU ALL WANTED TO KNOW!...well...this is awkward...bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: We all know Yami (He's separted from Yugi.) and we all Seto. Well, what if their lives were switched! Seto would be adverge and Yami filthy rich! They would have the same personailites, friends, and family memebers. Plus, they both have crushes on each other! Not only that, but what if someone else liked Seto also.

_**Recap:**_

_**With Seto**_

"Seto Kaiba!"

I turned around to see an angry Mokuba and Yugi stomping to me followed by a slightly upset Yami. I kind of forgot about them...

"Set, were you here the whole time we've been looking for you!" Yugi asked angrilly.

"No, Mother, I wasn't." I answered scrasticlly. Mokuba huffed.

"We were worried Seto." Yami explained.

"He was with me the whole time." Bakura explained. Mokuba, Yugi, and Yami looked horrifed for some reason. I sweat-dropped.

"Well, he has to leave with us now." Mokuba said as he grabbed my arm and gave me a yank, meaning that I had to get up or I'd lose an arm. I sighed and got up.

"Thank you for the book and milkshake." I told him polightly. He smiled.

"Anytime."

"Let's go..." Yami said while grabbing my hand and dragging me away.

_

* * *

_

**With Seto**

"Let my hand go!" I told Yami as I pulled my hand away from his with a blush of embearssment and anger. "You can't keep ditching me and expecting me to follow around like an obediant lap dog!"

"We're sorry..." They all said after a while and gave me puppy dog eyes. I sighed.

"Forgiven..."

* * *

REGULAR POV

"I think that this would look good on you Seto!" Yami delared as he showed Seto a pair of black leather pants.

"Yami, does are too small." Seto pointed out.

"There suppose to be one size too small." Yami said as he handed them to Seto, who took them. Seto raised an eyebrow.

"And how do you know what size pants I where?" Seto asked curiously. Yami blushed slightly.

"Uh...look at that! A shirt that would match those pants!" Yami exclaimed as he ran over to a random rack. Seto sweat-dropped as Yugi and Mokuba started chanting 'Try it On'.

* * *

"Come on out Seto." Mokuba said.

"...I don't know...this doesn't...feel right..." Seto said, through the door.

"Seto, come on! You've been in there for about half an hour now! There's a line forming behind us!" Yugi said.

"...I don't know..."

"That's it! I'm going in!" Yami declared as he ran in the changing room.

"Yami!"

"No, wonder you're confortable! Take them off."

"No!"

"Come on, take it off!"

"Turn around and let me do it!"

"Fine! Now hurry and take them off!"

"There, now what?!"

"Take off your underwear."

"No!"

"Seto, that's the only way to do it right! I've never heard of anyone doing it with their underwear on!"

"You would have experience..."

"What's that suppose to mean!?"

"Everyone in school knows that you do this a lot!"

"..."

"..."

"If you won't do it! I will!"

"Ah, no! Let go of me! You're hands are cold! Ah+Slap+."

"What the heck did you slap me for?!"

"Your wondering hand! Besides, why shouldn't I-YAMI!"


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: We all know Yami (He's separted from Yugi.) and we all Seto. Well, what if their lives were switched! Seto would be adverge and Yami filthy rich! They would have the same personailites, friends, and family memebers. Plus, they both have crushes on each other! Not only that, but what if someone else liked Seto also.

* * *

**_Recap:_**

**_With Seto_**

_"You would have experience..."_

_"What's that suppose to mean!?"_

_"Everyone in school knows that you do this a lot!"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"If you won't do it! I will!"_

_"Ah, no! Let go of me! You're hands are cold! Ah Slap ."_

_"What the heck did you slap me for?!"_

_"Your wondering hand! Besides, why shouldn't I-YAMI!"_

**With Seto**

"I don't know…" I said as I looked at the leather pants on me. I shook my head. "They…they're too tight…"

"They're leather pants…" Yami, Mokuba, and Yugi said at the same time.

"They're…they're revealing…"

"They're leather pants." Yami, Mokuba, and Yugi said at the same time.

"They…they cost a lot…"

"They're leather pants…" Yami, Mokuba, and Yugi said at the same time.

"They…they're leather…"

"THEY'RE LEATHER PANTS!" Yami, Mokuba, and Yugi shouted at the same time.

"I'm not getting them."

"Why?" Yami, Mokuba, and Yugi asked at the same time.

"They're leather pants."

"Goodbye, it was nice knowing you." Mokuba told Yugi, then hugged him. He then did the same to Yami.

"Are you going away?" Yugi asked, curiously and sadly. Mokuba shivered and shook his head.

"Seto is going to kill me when you guys leave…" Mokuba informed them. They looked at me and I nodded my head in confirmation.

"You're welcome to attend the funeral." I informed them.

"I change my mind about taking it like a man!" Mokuba shouted as he jumped and hugged Yugi tightly. "DON'T LEAVE! DON'T LEAVE ME! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"We could stay the night…" Yami suggested too happily and quickly. I narrowed my eyes at him as he was blushing slightly and avoiding my eyes. Mokuba jumped up.

"Yes!"

"…" I glared at Yami, then Mokuba. "I'll catch you by yourself…and when I do…"


End file.
